The Yogi and Darby Story
by LycoX
Summary: Yogi and Darby and all that life brings their way.


**The Yogi and**

 **Darby Story**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. So I got to thinking recently that what if the next Cory and Topanga wasn't Lucas/Riley Lucas/Maya Farkle/Riley Farkle/Maya or what ever and the least likely couple that it would be was actually Yogi and Darby? So I decided to write this to explore the idea some and I hope you all enjoy! I'll be using their actors' real last names in this as well.**

* * *

When Yogi Jabonero and Darby Walker first met in the first grade, neither of them knew then that it would be the start of a lifelong connection between the two of them. Nor did anybody else for that matter considering how very un-alike the two were but they made it work. As time went on the two grew and made other friends but never grew a part from another and even Cory Matthews found it to be pretty great since it reminded him of himself and Shawn and also of his daughter Riley and her friend Maya. It wouldn't be until near the end of their seventh grade year that the two changed the nature of their relationship from friendship to a couple. Something that many found a little odd considering Yogi's lack of height in comparison to her and the odd way they were with one another. Especially whenever she carried him around, which could be fairly amusing for some.

However during the middle of their Frehsman year of high school, Yogi had a growth spurt that easily let him tower over his girlfriend by four inches. It had been something to get used too but Darby had come to really love his growth spurt since it meant that he could now carry her around. Something he himself quickly came to love. Though it didn't stop them from letting her carry him around much to everyone's continued amusement whenever it randomly happened.

A lot of people that included Yogi's own mother never thought the relationship would last all that long considering it was the two's first relationship but they always had the rather nice support from Riley Matthews' parents considering their history together. The couple faced issues much as any couple did which unfortunately included racism due to Yogi's Korean heritage. Which had led to one of the many lessons from Mr. Matthews and a story from his childhood of the time when he learned about how racism was still around. As their relationship continued despite a break up here and there, those with doubts for the two had changed their minds about them. That is except for Yogi's mother who actually harbored something of a dislike towards white skinned people.

Which had been a shock to a lot of people including her husband who was a rather easy going man himself but had long allowed his wife to basically rule the house hold. But after her racist view came to light it led to a few issues between Yogi's parents and even between Yogi and his mother as well who didn't even want her son with the blonde haired girl and had actually been behind one of their breaks up in the past. Yogi's dad, Darby's family, their friends, and even the parents of their friends supported the couple no matter what and even had tried to get Yogi's mother to see past her racism but the woman had proven to be stubborn.

The worst thing to hit the couple however was during near the end of their senior year together when Yogi's mother had used a connection she had through her brother who served as a General in the South Korean army to get her son enlisted. Something that pretty much sealed the end between Yogi's parents and the young man himself to never want anything to do with his mother again despite any attempts on her part to get him to see why she had done such a thing. Prom night had seen the happy couple take their relationship to the next level that while was pretty much just one more piece to their Legendary Story, was something that had a bitter side to it thanks to his mother's under handed tactic of getting him enlisted. The day after graduation for the two was bitter sweet and Darby didn't think she would have been able to handle it too well if it hadn't of been for Yogi's father, her own family, and her friends.

Shawn Hunter, a long time friend of Mr. Matthews and step father to Maya Hart-Hunter, and boy had it been weird to have him as a teacher all the way to the end of their senior year had even surprisingly given her words of encouragement that if they were meant to be, then it would be. She had questioned him about why he would even do that when they barely knew one another but he simply told her that it didn't matter as he knew the girl needed some encouragement since he himself had been in that position a long time ago.

The couple tried their best to stay in contact with one another, but it proved to be very difficult considering Darby had decided to pursue both fashion and journalism at NYU while Yogi was off with the South Korean army, which had wound up being something Yogi liked and hated at the same time. Liked cause of the experience it was giving him but hating cause it hadn't been his first choice in the matter and cause it kept him from Darby. He had tried explaining things to his uncle and those in charge but it had proven to be a lost cause in the end. Or so he thought anyway at least.

Life for Darby had been somewhat depressing despite the fact she was going to NYU to pursue two passions she had and being able to share a dorm with her long time best friend Sarah who was pursuing a degree in psychology. Many of those she had made friends with in college aside from Sarah had suggested the girl try to move on from Yogi and start dating other guys since he was all the way in another country. But she had refused as she loved him too much to do that to what they had together. It wouldn't be until about four months into her sophomore year of college that things made for a surprising but pleasant change.

And it all happened at Topanga's when a young short haired and dark skinned man in a military outfit walked into the door and immediately caught the eye of just about everybody in the hang out aside from Darby and Sarah who had been busy studying together thanks to them having at least one class together that did not have Mr. Matthews as their History teacher. Sarah was the first to notice something was going on when she looked up to see why everybody had gone quiet and couldn't help the gasp that came out of her mouth when she saw the reason why. For the sight of Yogi Jabonero with a goatee in the works, an obvious build in his frame from his time in the military, and the outfit he had on was a sight to behold.

The gasp was enough to get Darby's attention and make her look up at her best friend in confusion. "What is it Sarah?"

Her friend could only point as she was too stunned to do otherwise. Frowning to herself, Darby looked to where she was pointing and what she saw made her heart nearly explode at the sight of the man she missed dearly. The girl was up before she even realized it and hugging the life out of her Yogles before giving him the most loving and passionate filled kiss either of them had ever experienced! Many of the onlookers that included Topanga herself and Katy Hart-Hunter were smiling and even crying a little at the beautiful scene of the re-united lovers. Once their kiss ended, she put her head into his chest and reveled in the sensation of it all.

"Are… Are you really back Yogles?" She asked him softly and hoping that that was the case.

She felt him plant a kiss into her hair before he responded to her. "I really am My Blonde Light and its all thanks to my uncle."

His soft response made her burst into tears of joy as it meant they would no longer be apart anymore. Something his mother would never care for at all but never tried anything again to break the two apart since it wouldn't work. Yogi would soon join Darby at NYU and surprisingly enough decided to pursue a degree in History thanks to all the years of being exposed to Mr. Matthews' way and hoped that maybe, just maybe he could do as good a job as his old teacher did. When Cory himself learned of it, he was rather proud of Yogi and told him he looked forward to seeing how his former student did as a History teacher. Those words had definitely given a lot of encouragement for Yogi too as the man had meant a lot to him considering how long he'd been his teacher.

After the lovers finished college and began their new careers as a History Teacher and a Journalist, they were soon married with everyone they knew invited for the long awaited celebration and Riley and Maya were both even bridesmaids along side Sarah. Yogi's mother had definitely not been invited either but no one really had an issue with that considering her past actions. It wasn't long after that they had a son they named after their long time teacher who actually cried tears of joy after he learned of the honor. Some years after their son was born, they would welcome a little girl named Ki Nari.

Both of the two had made their own impacts in the world and while Yogi's time as a History teacher hadn't exactly been as crazy as he had experienced during his time in school, it was equally as rewarding as he got to pass on the lessons Mr. Matthews had taught him, his wife and the others. Darby in her time had become a well respected journalist for the fashion industry while also becoming a rather unique fashion designer as well. Her friendships like her Yogles' friendships with Sarah, Riley, Maya, Farkle, Lucas, and Zay never died either and she along with everyone else was rather surprised when Riley and Farkle showed up one day at Topanga's with the surprise announcement that they were married. It had taken awhile to adjust too but none the less their union was as equally blessed as Darby and Yogi's was.

Yogi and Darby were together a total of eighty years before Yogi himself passed away one morning in his sleep and it wasn't long before she too passed on and they would continue their journey together in the afterlife while leaving a wonderful legacy behind them.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This was fun to write and something of a challenge considering the little we know of the characters on the show. Look forward to your thoughts!**


End file.
